The New Girl
by Talon Raleigh Cullen
Summary: When a new girl gets turned into a vampire she decides to go live with the Cullen's.


I remembered the day well. But not that well. It was almost like a dream; a horrible dream that quickly turned into a nightmare. I had been walking home on a cold rainy day with my best friends Tara and Parker. We had been best friends since kindergarten and now, even in tenth grade, we were still great friends. Parker was the only one of us who could drive but we didn't that day.

Anyway as we walked down Main Street Parker and Tara were talking about last night's episode of American Idol. I remember rolling my eyes and not caring. I wonder if I would've cared if I knew it that had been my last hour of being a human.

In any case, we had been walking down the street when Parker had the idea. "Hey, guys." He called a few feet behind us. I turned to find him standing in the entrances way of an alley. "We can go this way. It will get us home early." This was before I was cautious so, not wanting to look like a wimp, I followed him.

We were probably halfway down the short alley when he appeared. I was hanging behind them, not wanting to hear about the episode (I had it recorded it home). Suddenly, I heard a silky voice coming from behind me. "Stop," it said. I saw Tara and Parker whip around. I slowly turned to find myself staring at a young man standing in the shadows of the entrance way. "My name is Carpel." Suddenly he started stalking toward us. "Wait… what do you want? Get away." Parker said trying to act tough. I did hear a hint of fear in his voice. I realized that they were beside me now.

I could now see all the features of the Carpel's face. He had pale white skin, a strong jaw and dark hair. He wore ratty jeans and a simple shirt-unlike the three of us who all wore jackets-with brown lace up boots. However the most eerie feature on his face was his eyes. They were a horrid shade of red. His eyes had black circles around them and a purple, almost bruise like mark under his eyes.

He should've scared me. I knew that. However for some reason I wanted to touch him, to hug him. He was drawing me in. And I didn't care. I then realized Tara was being drawn in as well. Her eyes were empty and in longing for him. Suddenly he reached out his hand and touched Tara's face. And she didn't do anything. When I looked at her she sighed like…like… she liked it.

Suddenly Carpel's simple touch on Tara's face turned into a firm grip on her upper arm. "Hey." Parker said, "Get off of her." His voice must've brought Tara back to her senses. "Ahh." She shrieked. Carpel growled at us. "Run," Tara said grabbing Parker's and my hand. He pulled us away down the alley. However Carpel grabbed my hand before we could. "Talon!" Carpel held me such a tight grip I wanted to scream. Suddenly his face got right up in mine his teeth snapping and spit flying everywhere. "Tara! Parker!" I screamed.

All of a sudden, he did the unbelievable. He bit me! Right on the neck! Well at least that was his intension. I, however, moved my head before he could so he bit me right under my eye! As throbbing pain filled my body I felt a small thought nagging in the back of my mind. I knew what he was. A vampire! _But that's impossible, _I thought, _vampires don't even exists._ But that thought barely registered in my mind besides the horrible pain I was feeling right then. I felt like an endless fire was running through my body. "Stop, stop!" I cried. I didn't even know if anyone was around me. Had they run? Was Carpel still there? Suddenly I felt another horrible wave of pain run through my body. With it came a long earsplitting scream of agony. At first I didn't know who was making it until I felt my throat hurt. I was screaming. I was in agony.

I stayed like that for hours. I didn't know what to do but I just kept thinking, _stay awake. Don't die! _I felt myself being moved but I couldn't get up the strength to open my eyes. I don't know how long later but the pain finally started edging away from my fingers, then my arms. It was almost done. Finally the skin right under my eye was the only part throbbing and burning. Then as quickly as it started the pain was gone. I slowly sat up looking around. I was off to the side of the alley lying on a pile of garbage. My whole body was stiff so it took me a moment to stand up. When I did I looked at my hands. For all I knew they were scared and burned. However, to my shock, they were completely fine. But there was something different. They were completely pale, almost bone white. Not hint of the tan I had sweated over during the summer. My fingers were different too. They were long and slender each nail completely spaced. My old nails had been completely chewed up. Now my arms were perfect.

Suddenly (as I was staring at my arms) a ray of sun climbed over the surrounding buildings and into my alley. As it hit me I gasped. My skin…it was sparkling like…like diamonds! _What is going on?_ I thought. Then I got it. I thought back to all the movies I had seen about vampires. What happens after they bite you? You turn into one. No wonder I was pale and sparkling. Suddenly I knew what I had to do. I had to find a mirror.

I pulled my jacket hood over my head and slammed my hands into the pockets. I then ran out of the alley into the main street. I knew where I had to go. I barely felt like I had started running when I realized I was three blocks away from the alley in front of the electronic store. When I did I stopped and found my picture on every TV in the store. Running in I could hear the news woman saying my name.

"Ms. Talon Hawksworth, 16, was a normal teenager. She had friends, passing grades and was even in the drama club. However she didn't know all her happiness was about to end. Three days ago she and her best friends, Parker Hiram and Tara Adams, 16, were attacked by a boy. Parker and Tara had this to say."

The scene then changed from the woman in front of a fake city skyline to Tara and Parker who were sitting on a couch in a living room setting with the same women beside them. Tara wore a plain black dress, I guess she was morning me. Parker wore jeans and a black t-shirt. They both looked like they had been crying. "So," the news woman said, placing the hand mic to their mouths, "What exactly happened three days ago in the alley?"

"Well," Tara said, "we were all walking home from school and we decided to take a detour through an alley."

"You said you were all in tenth grade," the woman interrupted, "don't any of you have your license?" Tara looked over at Parker. "I do," Parker said, "but we didn't drive that day." The woman gave them a sly look but went back to the main story. "So what exactly happened in the alley?" Looking down Parker answered, "Well, when we almost out a boy showed up."

"Who?"

"His name was Carpel. He was extremely pale and didn't even wear a jacket."

"But what exactly happened?"

"Well," Tara answered, "he was really close to us and he seemed to start hypnotizing me and Talon."

"Yah," Parker agreed, "You were both looking all goggley eyed and stuff." Tara rolled her eyes. "Anyway, after that grabbed me. Luckily, Parker pulled me out of the trance. We tried to run away but he grabbed Talon and…and…"Tara then broke down crying. Parker placed his arm around her shoulder which I would've normally thought was awkward. "Well what happened?" The woman asked, not seeming to care about Tara. "I'll tell you," Parker said still comforting Tara. "What happened was he…bite her."

"Ahh," Tara groaned as he said this. "Bite her?!" The woman exclaimed. "What happened then?"

"Well Carpel ran after that. We went to check on Talon; however she was shaking and screaming so fast and loudly we got scared so we ran to tell someone. After we got the police, however, all her movement was gone. She was…well…dead!" As he finished he too broke down crying, hugging Tara tight to his chest. "Well, there you have it. The sad accounts of a dead teenagers best friends. We will keep you informed in all that happening with this tragedy. Same time, same channel. Now let's turn over to Will with the weather."

I couldn't believe it. They thought I was dead! Then I remembered what I wanted to do. Pulling my jacket tighter around me I continued my sprint down the street to my house. According to my watch both my parents were at work so I would be safe to walk in.

When I reached my house I found it exactly how I left it. I used my house key (which I still had) and ran in. I ignored the first level and ran up the stairs to the second level, where my room was. I walked down the hall and found it exactly the same. The same unmade bed, the same unfolded clothes and the same unused desk were all in the same state I left them in. However I wasn't in the need for that stuff. I was in the need of my full length mirror. Swinging my door around I almost screamed.

As I stared into the mirror I found myself; except different. Instead of my usual tallness I was about average height for a sixteen year old girl. My usual baggy jeans and plain t-shirt hung off the new me with an air of lameness. My reddish brown hair was just the right length and curl. I thought I looked beautiful; until I saw my face. It was super pale, like the rest of my skin. My eyes, however, were the scariest part of my face. Underneath them, like Carpels, were purple bruise like mark. But I barely noticed that compared to their color. They were a horrible shade of red. _Just like Carpel_, I thought. I was just like Carpel. I was a vampire! I couldn't believe it.

Suddenly, I heard voices coming from downstairs. Mom and dad! I quickly slammed the door closed and ran across the room. I opened the window and looked for some way to escape. I thought about jumping into the tree outside my room but it was pretty far away. Cussing under my breath I opened the window and, stepping out onto the sill, closed it behind me.

Holding onto the window I took a deep breath and jumped. As I jumped I felt like I could fly. It seemed like vampires were extremely athletic. Even as I slammed into the tree I didn't even need handholds. I seemed to be able to just grab the bare trunk of the tree and hold on.

As I held onto the tree I heard my parents walk into their room, which was right across the hall. "Oh, Tom," I heard my mom sigh. Her voice sounded sad and hoarse as if she had been crying; which she probably had. "Oh, Tom," she repeated, "How did my life turn to this? My poor baby dead. Oh, Tom!" Her words then broke down into sobs. "Oh, Lila," my dad said, sounding sad. I almost started crying listening to their sadness. "I know you feel bad," dad said, "I do too. But-"

"Don't say everything will be okay!" Mom interrupted. "It's not like we can just have another perfect daughter." I smiled to myself.

Just then the phone ring. "I'm not saying we can just forget her." Dad said. He then answered the phone. "Hello? What!? What?! Okay, we'll be right there. The body's gone!"

"What?" My mom cried and without another word they ran out the door.

That's when it hit me. I was the body. They thought I was dead and now I'm not. I had to get out of here. I swung down out of the tree and started running.

Just like before I felt like I had barely gone anywhere when I realized I was miles away from where I had started. I sprinted down the side of a highway not knowing where I was going, just that I had to leave. I ran along the highway for a long while, not thinking about anything except running.

Finally around nightfall I decided to stop. I stood on the side of the road surprised that I wasn't dropping from exhaustion. As I stood there a feeling overwhelmed me. It started with a taste in the back of my throat, and then moved to the rest of my body. It was an overwhelming feeling. I wanted to jump into one of the cars racing past me and quench the thirst that was filling my body. But I couldn't. I would end up in the slammer faster then I could say, "Dracula."

As I contemplated this thought I saw it. Well smelled it. A deer! It was running not to far away. Letting all my instincts take over I shot into the forest racing after it. I caught it easily and wrestled it easily to the ground still going by my instincts. When I had it subdued at first I didn't know what to do with it. Then my instincts told me to bite it; which I did. As I ripped my teeth into its neck I got a small taste of its blood. I gasped! It was amazing, like nothing I had ever tasted before. I sucked the rest of the blood out of the animal and dropped the lifeless, limp corpse on the ground. I smiled as I whipped my mouth clean. _I need more, _I thought. Taking off into a second sprint I found the deer's family, a mother, father and a second child. I killed the mother and father quickly and the child was no harder.

As I chowed down on my feast I couldn't help listening to the sounds of the forest. The birds, the wind, the footsteps. I gasped, _Footsteps! _Suddenly before I could think I was pinned to the ground by a boy not to older then me. "That was my dinner! It will be your last." I gasped again, struggling against his hold. All of a sudden I heard a girl's voice coming from the bushes. "Randall, I think she's all ready one of us." The boy named Randall looked up, then down and studied me then let me go."

"Sorry, miss," he said embarrassed, letting me up, "I'm new at this whole vegetarian thing. I'm getting a bit cranky." I saw the girl viscously nod her head. I smiled. "So how old are you?" Randall said brushing dirt off himself. "Uhh, sixteen." I said confused. Smiling, Randall sighed. "No how old are you; like Mary and I are a few thousand years old." My eyes widened. _A few thousand years old!? _The girl named Mary smiled. "I'm guess you were changed not to long ago. You don't know much about yourself." Frowning I crossed my arms. "Do you want to travel with us?" Mary asked. "Uhh." I didn't know. I was never much a traveler. I liked staying home with a family. W

When I told them this they exchanged a glance then smiled. "If you want that you should go to the Cullen's."

"Who?" 


End file.
